Sötétség Hercege
by arnyekmester
Summary: REPOST Képzeld el, hogy Severus Snape Roxfort retteget bájital tanára újra gyerek lesz, és Lord Voldemort kezében kerül. De vajon kinek a pusztulását okozza? És hogy lesz Hermioneból babysitter?
1. Chapter 1

Sötétség Hercege

SyberSnake

1.Fejezet - A vég és a kezdet

"Severus, Severus, ugye nem képzelted, hogy megúszhatod! Lord Voldemortot nem lehet elárulni!" kiáltotta, s gonosz vörös szemei izzottak a sötét kamrában.

Egy fekete alak hevert lábainál, lélegzete nehézkes, szája sarkában vékony vércsík folyt le. Fekete szemei elvesztették fókuszukat, lassan pislogott. Fejét a Sötét Nagyúr felé fordította. Hangja rekedt suttogásként hallatszott.

"Ahogy gondolod….Apám" - Ajkai furcsa, szinte már groteszk mosolyra húzódtak. Elhaló hangon gonoszul felkacagott a Voldemort zavarodott tekintetét látva, amely mély hörgésbe fulladt. Szemei újra elvesztették fókuszukat, és mindent elnyelt körülötte a sötétség.

A falakon kialudtak a lámpák, ahogy egy furcsa mágikus szél hasított végig a helyiségben. Amilyen gyorsan kezdődött olyan gyorsan el is múlt, és a fáklyák visszanyerték fényüket. A kígyószerű arc elvesztette maradék színét, szemei tágra nyíltak a földön fekvő alak felé nézett de nem látta az alakot, csak a múlt elfelejtett árnyait, amelyek egy pillanattal ezelőtt megrohanták elméjét.

§§§§§§

Roxfort büszke tornyai a sötét ég felé meredtek. A tornyok ablakából fény áradt, hogy elűzze a sötétséget, amely közre fogta és fojtogatta a kastélyt.

Albus Dumbledor irodája mélyén a Tiltott Rengeteg koromsötét vonalát fürkészte. Mint fényárrobbanás kelt a nap a fák tengere felett, örömet és világosságot hozva a világra, de Albus Dumbledor torka összeszorult és lelkét sötét árnyék vonta be. Az óra lassú kattogása a falon jelezte az idő múlását. Gondolataiban egyre jobban elmerülve figyelte az erdőt, várta hogy egy sötétbe burkolózott figura visszatérjen hozzá.

A hajnal lassan nappalba fordult és a nappal éjszakába de ő csak várt és remélt. Halk kopogás zaja akasztotta ki révületéből, az ajtó halkan kinyílt és egy alak lépett be a szobába. Hallotta talárja suhogását, érezte, ahogy valaki a vállára tette a kezét.

"Albus" – lágy bársonyos hang utánozhatatlan skót akcentussal.

"Albus, el kell engedned" – MecGalagony hangja megremegett.

Dumbledor elkényszeríttette tekintetét az erdőről, hangja halk volt tele érzelmekkel. - "Nem tehetem, amíg még van remény. Ezzel tartozom neki." – szemeiben, ahol az örök mindentudó csillogás volt most könnyektől csillogtak. Megpaskolta Minerva kezét, szemeivel újra az erdőt fürkészte, hangja rekedt volt de tisztán hallható

"Nem tehetem."

§§§§§§§

Fehér paplanok közt, ében fekete hajú varázsló feküdt. Arca természetellenesen fehérnek tűnt, ahogy szinte egyszínű volt a paplannal, és természetellenesen nyugodt. Aki csak egy pillantást vetett az alakra könnyen hihette, hogy halott. Mellkasa lágy lassú emelkedése árulta csak el az élet jelenlétét.

Tom Riddel, alias Lord Voldemort, a Sötét Nagyúr, kit rettegett mugli és varázsló születésű egyaránt, most az ágy szélén ült, és figyelte fiát. Nos igen a fiát, mindig is a halhattalanságra vágyott, az örök életre, csak épp nem így. Ez igazán idegesítő volt. Ő a mindenség ura, na jó, nem még nem. Nyugtatta meg magát. Majd tekintete újra fiára tévedt, 'Julia' Nos igen egy gyönyörű, nagy hatalmú boszorkány. Ében fekete haj és szem, csak úgy, mint a fiának. Hmm és a vele töltött éjszaka. Most hogy jobban megnézi saját vonásait, véli felismerni a fiúban, persze igazság szerint, mindig is ott voltak. Nem hiába kedvelte ennyire a fiú… a FIÁT. Hát igen ezt az új fejleményt még meg kell szokni. 'Severus Snape a fiam' Igen, nem valami nem az igazi 'Severus Snape a fiam és a Sötétség hercege' nos így már mindjárt jobb. Kissé rémisztő mosoly jelent meg ajkain, halkan kuncogott az elméjében megjelenő morbid gondolatra. 'Én megöltem az apámat, ő meg elárult az ellenségeimnek. Lehet hogy családi hagyomány.' A gondolat sajgó sebeket hagyott szívében, a sok elvesztegetett év és lehetőség.

Komolyan egyesek szerint nincs szíve, se érzelmei, mégis hogy képzelik. Egyszerűen felháborító a feltételezés is, vért követel. Sok sok vért. Na jó, tényleg nincsenek érzelmei, de azért némi félelem kijár nem?

Halk nyöszörgés mozdította ki gondolataiból, ahogy a fiára nézett, egy új mindent elsöprő gondolat futott át elméjén. Szemeiben furcsa fény gyúlt. Van valami. Egy ősi, sötét varázslat. Nagyon sötét és veszélyes, de végül is nem hiába Ő a Sötét Nagyúr.

Lassan felállt és a fia fölé hajolt. Halk kántálásba kezdett, amit egyre hangosabban folytatott, Severus testét ezüstös fény borította. Míg végül egy fényrobbanással elvakította a szobát. Voldemort befejezte a kántálást, lassan kinyitotta vérvörös szemeit, és remek művére nézett, arcán apai mosoly futott át, amit ha bárki látna sikítva futna az életéért. De ezt a pillanatot nem látta senki, csak ő és a fia, a legtökéletesebb fegyver, ami romlásba viszi a fényt és győzelemre vezeti a sötétséget. Dumbledor a pusztulás és az ő győzelme. Hát mit akarhat még egy büszke apa a fiától. Nos talán Potter fejét egy tálcán? Igazán üdítő gondolat. Egy valamiben biztos volt, kétszer nem követi el ugyanazt a hibát. Most a fiú szolgálni fogja Urát, akarom mondani apját. Gonosz mosoly terült el arcán, szemei furcsán csillogtak, ahogy a kis alakra nézett az ágyban. Egy törékeny kisfiú, hófehér arccal, és ében fekete hajával 'Akár egy Angyal' kuncogta 'Ó igen, a pusztítás bukott angyala' felkacagott, nevetése ridegen visszhangzott a kopár falak közt.

A gyermek az ágyban, megremegett önkéntelenül is a zaj hallatán. Majd lassan átfordult oldalára és aludt tovább.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sötétség Hercege**

**SyberSnake**

**2. Fejezet – Ébredés**

Severus kinyitotta szemeit, egy ismeretlen szoba látványa fogadta. Elméje ködös volt, tele ismeretlennek tűnő arcokkal és nevekkel. Lassan felült minden izma sajgott. Régi emlék villant fel a testét átjáró fájdalomról. Szemeit megdörgölte, majd kíváncsian körülnézett. Ez a hely nem a pince az fix. Akkor viszont miért a fájdalom? Ott volt a válasz, ami épp csak, hogy elcsusszant elméjébe. A szoba kifejezetten idegen volt és rideg, nem mintha valaha is lett volna olyan szobában, ami nem ilyen, csak, hmm, megint az érzés, hogy van még itt valami, de, de mindegy, megvonta a vállát. Ami rossz ötletnek bizonyult, fájdalom hasított a vállába, 'Oké nincs vállrángatás, Jegyezve' Tekintetét tovább járatta a szobán, amikor a semmiből hirtelen egy vörös szemű alak lépett elő, Severus az ajkába harapott ijedtében, hogy elfojtsa síkolyát. Mert sikítani, azt nem szabad, és Severus ezt már rég megtanulta. Ahogy az alakot figyelte, a testén furcsán ismerős, rideg, hátborzongató érzés futott át.

-" Oh. Drága kis Severus, hát végre ébren vagy." – az alak közelebb lépett hozzá. Severus akaratlanul is nyelt egyet. Az alak kinyújtotta kezét és lágyan a fiú füle mögé túrta, a gyermek arcába hulló tincseket. – Azt hittem végleg elvesztettelek. – hangja lágy hangzása megnyugtatta a fiút. Voldemort leült az ágy szélére és karjaiba vette, a kis testet. Lassú nyugtató gesztusként cirógatta a hátát, ahogy ' apák szokták tenni a fiukkal' gondolták szinte egyszerre. Severus lassan kiengedte lélegzetét, amit eddig nem is vett észre, hogy bent tartott. Voldemort kissé eltartotta magától a fiút, hogy jobban lássa az arcát. Legnagyobb meglepetésére, óriásira nyílt, zavarodott és ártatlan szemekkel találta szembe magát, melyek tisztán tükrözték a gyermek érzéseit.

- "Nem ismersz meg Severus?" – aggódva kérdezte Voldemort. Hangja szinte már remegett. Ha valaki most hallaná, nos mondjunk csak annyit, nem lenne szükség további háborúra, mert mindenki holtan esne össze. Ki lehet ez az alak és mit tett Voldemorttal? A jelenet inkább illett egy aggódó apához, mint a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. Végül is Ő csak egy valamit szeret, hatalmat az emberek felett.

A fiú bizonytalanul megrázta a fejét, szemeit elfordította és ismét ajkába harapott. Elméjén ismét alakok suhantak át, és újra ott volt az érzés, csak most tisztábban, egy régi emlék a fájdalomról, amit ez a hang hozott, testének és lelkének. Ismét nagyot nyelt, izmai akaratlanul is megfeszültek, és megpróbált kisebbnek látszani, anélkül hogy mozdulna és várta a fájdalmat. De nem jött.

- "Kissé zavart lehetsz most fiam, hisz hetekig lázálmok gyötörtek, élet és halál közt lebegtél." – kezét a selymes fekete hajon pihentette- "már féltem hogy újra elveszítelek" – hangjából aggodalom sugárzott, utánozva a fiú gesztusát az alsó ajkába harapott – "Emlékszel bármire? Például, hogy hány éves vagy?"

Severus félénken felé fordította arcát szemében büszkeség csillogott, "Öt" szólalt meg először, amióta felébredt. Majd gyorsan a kezeire nézett és halkan hozzá tette "leszek decemberben. Jövő decemberben." Tette hozzá alig halhatóan.

Voldemort halkan kuncogott a gyermek viselkedésén, aminek eredményeként gyorsan egy hírhedt Snape fintor végén találta magát, ami egy 4 évest nem tett épp félelmetessé, inkább, még édesebbé. 'Na, ez meg honnan jött' gondolta Voldemort, és próbálta elnyomni feltörőben lévő mosolyát.

- "Rendben, most pihenj szükséged van rá" mosolygott a fiú durcás vonásain. Lágyan megsimogatta a fiú selymes haját, majd felállt. Hirtelen lágy húzást érzett talárja bal ujján, kérdőn a fiúra nézett, felvonva egyik szemöldökét.

- "Mikor jön a nagyapám?"

- "Sajnálom fiam Julien meghalt." Figyelte, ahogy Severus éj fekete szemei még jobban elkerekedtek, arca, ha lehet még jobban, elfehéredett. Ajkai mozogtak, de hang nem jött ki belőle. Szempillái lecsukódtak és mikor újra felnyíltak könnyáztatta őket.

' Szívfájdító látvány' gondolta Voldemort 'még jó, hogy nincs szívem.' Hangtalanul visszaült előző helyére és ismét kezébe vette a kis testet. Halk, lágy hangon beszélni kezdett.

- "Tegnap este, auror támadás érte a majort. Féltem hogy téged is elvesztettelek." - jobbjával lesöpörte Severus könnyeit és a fiú arcát maga felé fordította - "Ssh, nem sírj. Egy Slytherin nem sír." - a fiúra mosolygott és egy halvány mosoly volt jutalma - "Tudom rég volt, de most már nem hagylak el soha." - Szorosabban magához húzta gyermekét, és a fülébe suttogta "Most már nem bánthat senki." Severus szemeiben furcsa fény gyúlt.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Fejezet - Gyűlés **

Albus a folyosókat rótta, melyek most oly üresek voltak, mint a szíve. Egy gondolat járt az eszében 'Severus elment'. Ősi arcán egy könnycsepp csordult le. Hideg futott végig izmain, ahogy emlékeiben felrémlettek a sikolyok. Voldemort a reggeli postával küldte el a pensivet. Tele szörnyű emlékekkel, szegény Severus szenvedéseiről. Megállt a folyosón, mély lélegzetet vett

"Itt az ideje, hogy közöljük a hírt a renddel."

§§§§§

Grimmauld Place 12 alatti ház általában elhagyatottnak tűnt, de most furcsa alakok gyülekeztek. Hermione Granger frissen végzett boszorkány számára ez volt az otthon, szülei tavaly haltak meg egy autóbalesetben. A sors különös fintora, a varázslóvilág legnagyobb háborúja közepén meghalni, csak így, ilyen egyszerűen.

A konyhába lépve, a rend gyűlésére érkezők közt, megpillantotta barátait, Harryt és Ront. Gyors léptekkel feléjük vette az irányt, barátságosan bólintva az ott lévőknek, szeme sarkából megpillantotta, Siriust és Remust. Mr és Mis Weasleyt, az öreg aurort Alastor Mordon az egyik asztalnál beszélgetni. Gondolatai elvándoroltak, hideg futott végig a hátán, ahogy egy furcsa megfoghatatlan érzés járta át, mintha nem lenne minden rendben…. Az utóbbi 2 évben véresebbé váltak az események, amelyek rengeteg áldozatot követeltek. Voldemort újra és újra lecsapott, halottakat, özvegyeket és árvákat hagyva maga után. Tekintete végig suhant az arcokon és tekintete megakadt a szoba egyik sötét sarkán. Mintha valaki hiányozna.

Gondolataiból barátai köszöntése zökkentette ki. Ahogy rájuk nézett az érzés ugyan olyan gyorsan eltűnt, mint ahogy jött. Rájuk mosolygott és köszöntötte őket.

- "Szia 'Mione. Merre jártál?" - kérdezte Ron.

- "Ige. Már rég nem láttunk" – mosolygott rá Harry.

Mindkét fiú átölelte őt. A szemükben ő volt a kis húguk, akit óvni és vigyázni kell. Hermione majdan felkacagott. Inkább nővérük, ha az elmúlt hét évben nem lett volna a nyakukon, már rég meghalhattak volna, vagy ami még rosszabb meg is bukhattak volna.

- "Ó csak nagyon elfoglalt voltam, tudjátok tanulnom kellett…."

- "Micsoda! Tanulni!" – vágott közbe Ron elszörnyülködve – "De Mione , csak nem rég végeztünk. Mégis mit tanultál?" – ahogy elhagyta a kérdés a száját, meg is bánta. 'Oh az a nagy szám!' – gondolta.

Egy dolog biztos, soha, de soha ne kérdezd meg Hermionet, hogy mit tanult, mert megkapod rá a választ, hosszan, nagyon hosszan.

- "Ó, ez egyszerűen fantasztikus, az ősi atlantiszi ékírás és az egyiptomi, illetve kínai írásjegyek között olyan kapcsolat van, amit első ránézésre nem is gondolnál, de…" - de a fiúk itt már nem figyeltek rá, gondolataik messze jártak: 'Vajon vesz levegőt néha?', 'Ha elaludnék, észre venné?' tűnődött Harry, Ron gondolatai mint mindig két legkedvesebb dolgán töprengett, a Quidicsen és természetesen a hasán 'Hogy állhatnak a Csuzlik az idén?', 'Remélem, még lesz süti mire befejezi.' És Hermione csak beszélt és beszélt, és beszélt - "Hát nem fantasztikus?" – fejezte be Hermione, a fiúk bambán maguk elé bámulva, mosolyogva bólintottak. Hermione arcát hirtelen szomorúság árnyékolta be.

- "Ugyan Hermione, tudod, hogy sose tudunk követni" – mondta Harry, kissé megvonva vállát.

- "Komolyan, ezért nem sértődhetsz meg" - tette hozzá, könyörögő szemekkel Ron.

- "Oh, nem ez a baj csak…"

- "Ki vele, nekünk elmondhatod" – kérlelte Harry, kissé bűnösnek érezte magát, hogy nem figyelt barátjára. Már megint.

- "Igen, mi a barátaid vagyunk" – bólintott Ron, hasonló érzelmek üldözték akárcsak Harryt.

- "Csak arról van szó, hogy annyira tetszik ez a tanfolyam…" – motyogta Hermione az orra alatt, szemét lesütve.

De Ron meggondolatlanul félbeszakította barátját – "Milyen tanfolyam?" – és már érezhette is Hermione szúrós tekintetét és Harry könyökét a bordái között ugyanabban a pillanatban. Majd kissé elpirulva, alig hallhatóan motyogta. "Bocsi."

- "Jól van! Röviden összefoglalva, találtam egy érdekes kurzust, de nincs rá pénzem, és nem tudom, mit tegyek? Ha ti sem tudtok semmi használható ötlettel előállni, kénytelen leszek elmenni baby-sitternek" – egy hatalmasat sóhajtott és folytatta – "Ismertek fiúk, én és a" – megköszörülte a torkát "gyerekek, nem igazán jövünk ki egymással. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az évkezdésig esélyem sincs összegyűjteni annyit, amennyi a beiratkozáshoz kell. " –ezzel szomorúan lesütötte szemét.

- "Tudod 'Moine a varázsló világban sokan keresnek nevelőnőt, egyes ősi családok nem sajnálják a pénzt , ha a csemetéjük neveltetéséről van szó." vetette közbe Ron.

- "Talán igazad van." 'és ha még egy hatalmas könyvtáruk is lenne' – gondolta. "De ezek az úgynevezett ősi családok, nem alkalmaznának egy olyat, mint én." 'sárvérűt'

- "Erre ne vegyél mérget, a te tudásoddal nem lehet gond. Egyébként is csak a látszat számít, ha nem vered nagydobra…"

Ebben a pillanatban Ginny robbant be az ajtón. Sietősen szaporázta lépteit és, ha valaki már jól ismerte a lányt kiolvashatta a tekintetéből, hogy "egészen véletlenül" a legújabb pletykáról szerzett tudomást.

- "Nem fogjátok elhinni, hogy kivel találkoztam!" – harsogta vidáman Ginny.

- "Hát biztos nem azzal a nagyra nőtt denevérrel akit olyan közelről követ a sötétség, hogy még az alsó gatyája is fekete. Akkor most nem lennél ilyen jókedvű. Nem igaz?" – vetette közbe gúnyosan Sirius.

Bárki aki hallotta harsány nevetésbe tört ki, kivéve egy valakit, Hermionét. Szívében dermesztő hidegként futott végig a felismerés, hogy ki is az aki hiányzik a társaságból: Severus Snape. Snape sötét alakja akis szoba sötét sarkában, csípős sokszor gonosz megjegyzései, melyek nem kíméltek semmit és senkit.

Szülei halála óta, valahogy jobban megértette a Roxforti diákok rémálmát. Hermione felnőtt és rájött hogy vannak ezerszer rosszabb dolgok a Földön, mint Severus Snape. Ugyan akkor hálás volt régi bájital tanárára aki sajátos egyedi módján felkészítette őket a valós életre még ha ezt sokan nem is látták így. Még nem majd talán egy napon… boldogan gondolt vissza azokra a napokra mikor legrosszabb rémálma csupán az volt hogy nem kap kiváló jegyet egyik vizsgáján. Ekkor egy rég elfejttet emlékkép jutott eszébe, mikor Neville mumusa Professzor Snapeé változott. Halványan elmosolyodott.

§§§§§

De volt még valaki akinek az érkezését senki nem vette észre, és szívét mélységes szomorúság járta át a halottak miatt. Dumbledor élete során sok mindent megélt. Nem volt könnyű felbosszantani, de Sirius gyenge tréfáját hallva, szívében tombolt a düh és az elkeseredettség. A rend nevetése megfagyasztotta a lelkét, az érzelmei átvették az uralmat teste felett.

A konyha ajtaja hatalmas robajjal vágta be. Mindenki a zaj irányába kapta a fejét. Dumbledor állt az ajtóban szemei jéghideg dühtől csillogtak. A máskor bolondos nagyapa figura, aki mindenkinek cukorkát kínált most eltűnt, és dühöt és hatalmat sugárzó varázsló állt a helyén. A szobában néma csend honolt. Az igazgató szó nélkül a megszokott helyére vette az irányt. Talárja misztikusan suhogott utána. Mikor ismét szembe fordult velük és csalódottan végig mérte a társaságot mindenki kényelmetlenül mozgolódni kezdett, kerülték a tekintetét.

- "Mondhatom büszkék, lehettek magatokra, hogy ennyi bátorságotok van, hogy így beszéljetek Severusról" – hangja mély szarkazmussal telt, csalódottsága mindenkit szíven ütött. "Oh persze, de csak a háta mögött." – tette hozzá.

- "Severus egész életében durva tréfák és megjegyzések céltáblája volt, pedig az életét kockáztatja értetek" - 'Vagyis kockáztatta', suttogta egy halk hang a fejében - "amíg ti az ágyatokban alszotok nyugodtan és biztonságban. Bár így legalább nem fog senkit se megviselni, ha bejelentem, hogy Severus eltűnt"

A hírt néma csend fogadta, sokan rémült szemekkel néztek vissza rá, ahogy felkapták a fejüket. A döbbenet kristály tisztán látszódott az arcokon. De Sirius nem bírta tovább és saját bűntudatát haraggá irányította, és dühödten kiáltotta.

- "De hisz ez csak Snape. Az Istenért."

Harry őszintén kívánta, hogy keresztapja csendben maradt volna, csak most az egyszer. Hermione, pedig úgy nézett rá, hogy ha a tekintet ölni tudna, Sirius 6 láb mélyen feküdne a föld alatt. Sirius lassan visszaült a helyére. Mordon nem látta vagy csak nem édekelte a másik varázsló dühős figyelmeztető pillantása.

- "Aki egyszer Halálfaló volt, az Halálfaló marad. Én megmondtam Albus, hogy ne bízz benne, mert…"

- "Alastor, én a helyedben ezt a mondatot nem fejezném be" – Dumbledor dühödten vágott közbe, hangja alig volt több mint egy suttógás. Még is a szobában mindenki kristály tisztán halotta. Ereiben lüktetett a harag. Közelebb lépett Mordorhoz, hogy ha nem lett volna varázsszeme, akkor is érezhette a sötét mágikus aurát, ami körül vette az Dumbledort. - "Hogy lehetsz, ennyire hálátlan, akiről most beszélünk, százak életét mentette meg az információkkal, amiket hozott, többek közt a tiédet is. Ne feledd!"

Majd hirtelen megfordult, nem várva válaszra vagy bármilyen reakcióra. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugtassa magát. A levegő csak, úgy szikrázott körülötte, jelezve, hogy most aztán igazán sikerült a világ leghatalmasabb mágusát kihozni a béketűréséből.

Mikor újra szembe fordult a rend tagjaival, már nyugodt hangon tudta folytatni a gyűlés levezetését. De ha bárkinek lett volna mersze a szemébe nézni a történtek után, láthatta volna a mérhetetlen szomorúságot a szemében.

§§§§§

De az este még tartogatott meglepetéseket.

- "A történtek ellenére szeretném, ha mindenki szeretettel és örömmel fogadná Neville Longbottomot, aki nem rég tért vissza Amerikából "

Ebben a pillanatban Neville besétált az ajtón. Minden tekintet az irányába meredt.

Látta a sok meglepett arcot, ahogy kitágult a szempillájuk a meglepetéstől és egyeseknek még a szájuk is tátva maradt, ahogy köszönteni akarták, de nem jött ki hang a torkukon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sötétség Hercege

Syber Snake

**4. Fejezet**

Mindenki számára nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy már nem az a Neville áll elõttük, akit az iskolában megismertek. Akinek a lába folyton beragadt a titkos lépcsõfokba, mindig elfelejtette a jelszót, és akinek a keze és lába is remegett Professzor Snapet látva.

A Fõnix Rendjének nõi tagjai nem akartak hinni a szemüknek, akit most láttak olyan helyes volt. Sõt '_szexi, szexi'_ – kiáltotta fejükben egy hang egyre hangosabban. Bár ha õszinték akarunk lenni Seamus tekintete is pont ezt a gondolatot, tükrözte, ahogy végignézett Neville magas és láthatóan izmos alakján. '_Oh igen'_ azok az izmok most tisztán láthatóak a szûk pólón keresztül, amit viselt. Ginny reagált elsõként

"Isten hozott itthon."

Bár már találkozott a fiúval a folyosón, mégis a látvány magával ragadta.

Ahogy Neville vidáman mosolygott és köszöntötte a társaságot, Ginny szeme még valamin megakadt. '_Pircing… ráadásul milyen jó helyen! Hmm… adj egy csókot édes'_ – gondolta miközben a fiú mellé lépett és birtoklóan megfogta a karját, hogy beljebb vezesse a terembe.

Hermionét is sokkolta a látvány, bár rá kevésbé volt hatással a fiú varázsa, mint a többiekre, inkább csak maga a változás. '_Neville, akire tapadnak a lányok. Mi lesz a következõ?'_ magában felnevetett '_Már látom is az idilli képet, ahogy Voldemort homokvárat épít a tengerparton egy édes kisfiúval, míg a muglik nyugodtan járkálhatnak körülötte. Vagy még jobb beleszeretek Lucius Malfoyba. Hé várjunk csak. Ez már tényleg sok…rossz, mentális képek.'_

A gyûlés a továbbiakban nyugodtan zajlott. Hermione, pedig úgy döntött a mai események tükrében, megfogadja Ron tanácsát és jelentkezik baby-sitternek. '_Próba szerencse, végülis bejöhet, egy ilyen õrölt világban, ahol Neville a nõk bálványa' _boldog mosollyal az arcán otthona vette az irányt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus ében fekete szemei pislogva kinyíltak, elõször elvakított a fáklyák fénye. Körbe pillantott a déren megvilágított szobán. A helység furcsán ismerõsnek tûnt. A kopasz falak az ablak mellett álló íróasztal és a szoba túlsó végén álló könyves polc és szekrény. Az elmúlt éjszaka emlékei lassan visszatértek hozzá. Lassan felült az ágyában, és körbe nézett még egyszer. Szemeit az ölében összekulcsolódott kezein nyugtatta. Arcán tisztán látszott, ahogy a gondolatok végig vonulnak elméjén. Árva lett, újra. Egyedül maradt a világon…

'_Várjunk csak, ez nem teljesen igaz! Az az alak, tegnap, azt mondta, hogy az apám.'_ A szemöldökét újra összevonta, és próbált vissza emlékezni az _Apjára_, de bármennyire is próbálta képtelen volt elképzelni õt.

Egy mindennél újabb gondolat tört a felszínre '_Nagyapám halott' _a gondolat önmagával nem öntötte el szomorúsággal, ahogy azt bárki képzelné, sem mindent elöntõ örömmel, ahogy azt képzelt. Fiatal kora ellenére, nem a szörnyektõl, sötétségtõl vagy egyedül léttõl félt, hanem a nagyapjától, aki uralt mindent és mindenkit. Saját unokáját is, minden más korabeli gyermek számára szokványos viselkedés a nagyapja, Julien számára elfogadhatatlan volt és ezt Severusnak a fájdalmas utón kellett megtanulnia.

Halálával új lehetõségek, tárultak elé, egy ravasz kis terv formálódott elméjében_. ,A férfi megígérte, hogy senki nem fogja bántani. Nos'_ mély levegõt vett, egy halvány mosollyal az arcán suttogta. "Majd meglátjuk."

Gondolataiból az ajtó halk nyikorgása verte fel. Felnézve, a férfivel, aki az apjának mondta magát, találta szembe magát. Elõször figyelhette meg a férfi alakját. Nos, egy valami biztos, nem akar a férfi útjában lenni, ha dühös lesz. Magas, vékony alakját sötét zöld tallérba burkolta, amely rejtélyesen örvénylett mögötte, ahogy ment. Severus szemei tágra nyíltak, a férfi mágikus erejét érezve.

"Jó napot" mormogta Severus, szemeit lesütve.

Voldemort felkacagott, a fiú viselkedését látva. A gyermeki kíváncsiság, félénkség keveredett a fiúban jómódorral. '_Nem lesz a fiúval semmi gond.'_ Szája szélét egy fintorszerû mosolyra húzta, és az ágyhoz lépett.

"Látom fiam, újra ébren." mosolygott a fiúra.

Severus félénk mosollyal nézett rá "Ez Féregfark" Voldemort baljával az ajtóban várakozó alakra intett. Severus tekintetével követte, és meglepetten látta a kis szûkölõ alakot. A férfi inkább nézett ki nagyra nõtt patkánynak, mint embernek.

A fiú felvonta az egyik elegáns szemöldökét az alak láttán. Voldemort majdnem felnevetett a fiú arckifejezése láván, amely kiköpött mása volt idõsebb kori arckifejezésének. Amely annyira hasonlított saját mozdulatára, hogy mért nem vette eddig észre. Rejtély.

"Õ fog gondoskodni rólad, amíg teljesen fel nem épülsz." Hogy nyomatékot adjon szavainak, Féregfarkra nézett, felvont szemöldökkel. Így elmulasztotta a fiú arcán megjelenõ balsejtelmû mosolyt.

Féregfark ezzel szemben látta és önkéntelenül is hátrébb lépett. Ura fájdalmat ígért, ha a fiúnak baja esik. Ugyanakkor a fiú maga a baj, errõl meg volt gyõzõdve. Iskolai évei során elég alkalommal látta, ezt a mosolyt a tinédzser Snape arcán.

"Gyermekem, a biztonságod kedvéért, kénytelenek leszünk megváltoztatni a neved." mély lélegzetet vett, ahogy ében fekete szemek kíváncsian néztek rá. "Hogy nevezzünk, mhh?" gondolkodott hangosan, lenyúlt, hogy a fekete tincseket a fiú füle mögé söpörje. "Valami frappáns, hatalmat sugárzó" élvezettel nézte, ahogy a fiú kíváncsisága nõtt "Egy név, ami méltó Lord Voldemort fiához. Áh igen. Már meg is van…" Severus szemei óriásira nyíltak, és az ajkába harapott, hogy leplezze feltörõ mosolyát. Így egy félmosolyra görbült a szája.

"Démian"

A fél mosoly, amelyrõl a Snape család híres és mely még a Halálfalók lelkébe is félelmet hozott. Most csupán édesebbé tette a kis fiút. '_ÉDES! Ó Merlin, ez honnan jött.'_ korholta magát Voldemort. '_Jó, hogy nem aranyos.'_ _elfintorodott 'Végülis aranyos. Hé ebbõl elég vissza a szerephez.' _

"Szóval, én kis démonom, hogy tetszik?" sziszegte

"Megteszi" felelte Severus, egyik szemöldökét felvonva, egy fintorral a szája szélén.

Voldemort elhagyta a szobát, és lassan a trón terem felé vette az irányt. a folyosók elhagyatottak voltak, ebben az idõben. Csak néhány halálfaló van elszállásolva a Riddle Majorban. 'Sûrû nap lesz a mai, gyûlést kell összehívni, új terveket szõni uralomról a varázsló világban, hatalomról és halálról, Ó igen a Potter kölyök és a vén bolond Dumbledor haláláról.' Enyhén kígyószerû ajkain álmodozó mosoly jelent meg.

Révületébõl egy hangos visító hang verte fel.

"Mi a fene..." történt akarta kérdezni de a szavak az ajkára fagytak a döbbenettõl. Amit látott arra nem voltak szavak. A fiú szobájából egy zavaróan ismerõs szürke patkány rohant ki visítva, az égõ farkát húzva maga után. Mire magához tért döbbenetébõl, a patkány már el is tûnt a következõ sarkán.

"Féregfark!" kiáltotta.

Gyors léptekkel a fia szobájához ért, bármire is számított, biztosan tudta hogy nem erre az ártatlan képre. Severus az ágyában feküdt fehér párnák közt. Fekete haja szétterült arca körül. '_Mint egy angyal' _Ugyan akkor a fiú túl ártatlannak tûnt, érezte valami nem volt rendben.

"Mi történt Féregfarkkal?"

Severus arcán angyali mosoly jelent meg, halványan fel vonta a vállát. "Azt mondta, kirohan egy kicsit." Válaszolta egy 4 éves gyerek ártatlanságával, és furcsa csillogással a szemében, ami Voldemortot túlságosan is emlékeztette Dumbledorra. Majd Severus hozzá tette, hangját feltörni vágyó kacagás árnyékolta. "Csak úgy füstölt"

Voldemort tudta, hogy ez a válasz, nem az volt, amit hallani akart. Valahol egészen mélyen felrémlett hogy tán, egy tanítónõ kéne a fiú mellé, de gyorsan elvetette. Hisz Õ a Sötét Nagyúr és képes felnevelni a Sötétség Hercegét. Fejét csóválva kisétált a szobából.

Severus Voldemort után nézett, lassan egy igazi mosoly terült el az arcán. "Talán nem lesz semmi gond." Becsukta a szemét és elfintorodott Féregfark ijedt rohanására emlékezve.

"Akkor kezdõdhet a játék." Suttogta az üres szobának.


	5. Chapter 5

Sötétség Hercege 5. Fejezet

Hermione mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugtassa magát. 'Csak semmi pánik menni fog. Csak oda mész és bekopogsz.' És ezzel a gondolattal elsétált már harmadszor a hirdetésben megadott ház ajtaja előtt. ' 'Oké csak még egyszer körbe megyek, de csak, azért hogy megnyugodjak teljesen és felkészüljek gondolatban.' Minden könyv, amit elolvasott a roxforti könyvtárban az állás interjúkkal kapcsolatban ezt javasolta: Légy nyugodt és felkészült.

"Ez nevetséges" fakadt ki amint a kis oldal sikátorhoz értve, " Griffendéles vagyok, akár harcolok Halál Falókkal, és szembe nézek még magával, Voldemorttal is, de egy kis állás interjú megijeszt."

Hermione elő húzott egy rövid, alig három oldalas listát a táskájából.

_Interjúra való felkészülés fő szabályai_

_Légy felkészült - mind szellemileg mind kinézetre_

Hermione végig nézett ruháin, és elővett egy kézi tükröt hogy ellenőrizze, hogy elég jól néz e ki. Giny segítségével a smink egész jól sikerül, és az a főzet a hajára, amit már negyedikben is, használt most is megtette a hatást. Elégedetten bólintott. "Stimmel"

_Mindig gondolod át a valószínűleg felmerülő kérdésekre a válaszokat_

Oké háromszor végig sétálni a háztömböt és gondolkodni a lehetséges válaszokon már Hermione mércéjével mérve is elégséges volt.

_Végy lélegzettet, hogy megnyugtasd magad_

"Megvolt"

_KOPOGJ BE!_

Lassan már túlnyugtatta magát, a sok mély lélegzetvétellel, de az igazság, az hogy még mindig nem volt meg a bátorsága, hogy bekopogjon. Néha az ilyen pillanatokban akár a mostani elgondolkodott, hogy miért is van a Griffendélben.

Kinézett a Cambridge utcára, ahol a célja volt, még egy nagy lélegzettet vett és majdnem elszédült. Talán a túl sok nagy lélegzetvétel még sem annyira jó. Önmagának bólintott bátorítóan és elindult a 9-es számú ház felé. Már majdnem a háznál volt, amikor a főbejárat faajtaja kinyílt és egy lila hajú, Hermionénél idősebb nő rohant ki a házból és amint kiért a kerítésen kívülre el apparált.

Hermione pillanatnyira meg torpant, az ajtóban egy magas szőke hajú férfi állt, épp azon volt, hogy becsukja a ház ajtaját. Hermione összeszedte bátorságát és a ház felé rohanva a férfi után szólt.

"Kérem, várjon"

A szőke hajú férfi meglepetten nézett hátra, metál szürke szemeiben furcsa fény ült, ahogy végig mérte a felé rohanó lányt. Lucius Malfoyt nem volt egyszerű lenyűgözni de a lány természetes bája, gyönyörű hullámos világos barna haja, ami a nap fényétől enyhén mézszínűnek látszott. És azok a sötét csokoládébarna szemek, el tudott volna veszni bennük könnyedén.

A lány a kezében egy hosszú pergamen lapot szorongatott, Lucius kételkedett benne hogy a lány emlékszik, arra hogy van bármi is a kezében.

"Igen mit óhajt?" kérdezte az egyik legszexisebb hangján, és élvezte, ahogy a lány elpirul. Szürke szemei nevetéstől csillogtak, ahogy a lány, fiatal nő a háta mögé próbálta rejteni a pergamen lapot. Akár egy kis diák, akit puskázáson kaptak. Ahogy végre a nő ránézett teljesen, Luciust bizonytalanság járta át, valahonnan ismerős volt a lány. Csak tudná hogy honnan? De bárhogy is próbálta nem tudta hová tenni a lányt vonásait. De amikor a lány megszólalt, minden kétsége eloszlott és úgy érezte, hogy leesik az álla.

"Hermione Granger vagyok, és az álláshirdetésre jöttem."

'Ez Granger, az a kis csitri, akit a 'Forish and Bottsban' könyvesboltban láttam. Hogy a fenébe lett az a kis lány ilyen gyönyörű.' 'GYÖNYÖRŰ! Elment az eszed hisz ez csak egy kis sárvérű' korholta magát, enyhén megköszörülte a torkát és behívta a lányt a házba. Persze attól nem kellett tartania, hogy őt felismerik, ugyanis az egész házat mindennel és mindenkivel együtt aki benn tartózkodott a varázslat elmondása idején egy megtévesztő bűbáj vádi ami nagyon erős volt. Igy képtelenség, hogy bárki is felismerje Luciust vagy éppen Lord Voldemortot. Az átok miatt bármely külső szemlélő számára egy jól szituált feltörekvő középosztálybeli család látszik, semmi több.

"Kérem, fáradjon be. Várjon egy pillanatot, amíg bejelentem a m… főnökömnek." Ezzel hátra hagyva a lányt a másik szóbába sietett. Ahol Lord Voldemort várta a következő tanítójelöltet.

A Sötét Nagyúr nem volt jó kedvében, mondhatni, akik eddig jelentkeztek mind inkompetensek voltak, aki meg nem, azzal apróbb balesetek történtek. Soha az életben nem gondolta volna, hogy Severus ilyen rossz gyerek volt. Mondjuk a jövő Sötétség Hercege nem, lehet egy angyal, és be kell vallani, azért volt egy-két vicces szituáció.

Amikor az előző nőszemély haja lilává változott és fogai vámpírszerűn megnyúltak igazán vicces volt. Az a nő egyszerűen egy rémálom volt, ha nem Severus akkor Voldemort saját maga átkozta volna meg.

A földön fekvő fiúra tévedt a tekintete, aki egy nyávogó szőr gombócot ölet magához álmában, az a nő, akiből a macska lett nem is lett volna olyan szörnyű, ha jobban meggondolja az ember. Talán ha nem lesz jobb, visszaváltoztatja emberré. Talán.

Néha kételkedett benne, hogy olyan jó ötlet volt Severusból újra gyereket csinálni.

_Még mindig kristály tisztán emlékezett, amikor nem is olyan régen a Major kies folyosóin sétálva, egy kétségbe esett segélykérést hallott meg. Normális esetben nem is törődött volna vele, de két lényeges dolog nem stimmel az egyik, hogy perseltongul volt a másik hogy gyanúsan Naginira emlékeztetett a hang. Ahogy közelebb ért kivehetővé váltak a szavak is._

_"Mester segíts. Gazdám hol vagy szabadíts ki, kérlek"_

_Az egyik hálószobába lépve, dermedten ált meg az előtte kibontakozó csata láttán. Először nem tudta eldönteni, hogy sírjon, vagy nevessen. Hűséges kígyója Nagini, mindössze egy mozgó játék kígyó volt, aki reménytelenül akart eljutni az ágy alá, ahová Severus nem fér be, de a fiú kezében már ott volt a plüss kígyó farkának a vége._

_Hirtelen mérhetetlen düh fogta el, senki nem nyúlhat ahhoz, ami az övé még a saját fia sem, és Nagini kifejezetten az övé. Dühében előrántotta a pálcáját, hogy megbüntesse a fiút, ha nem is fájdalom átokkal de valami hasonlóan potenciálissal. Amikor óriásira nyílt ártatlan ében fekete szemek néztek fel rá könyörögve._

_"Papa segíts" kérlelte Severus._

_Akkor először hívta így valaki, de már akkor tudta, hogy ezért a gyermekért bármit megtenne, pálcáját lassan visszacsúsztatta talárja ujjába és segített Severusnak kihalászni Naginit az ágy alól. Azóta tudta hogy képtelen lenne igazán bántani a fiút._

Az ajtó nyitódása verte fel gondolataiból. A válla felett hátranézve Luciust pillantotta meg. Malfoy letérdelt az ajtónál és várt hogy megszólítsa a mestere, hiszen a tiszteletet meg kell adni még akkor is ha kicsit extrémek a körülmények.

"Szóval ki az új hús." Sziszegte a fogai között, ahogy vissz fordult fia felé.

"Jobb, mint gondoltuk mesterem, Potter sárvérű kis barátnője van itt." Felelte Lucius, hangja furcsa, Voldemort számár nem teljesen tiszta érzésekkel volt tele. Voldemort fejét enyhén oldalra hajtotta, ezzel jelezve szolgájának, hogy folytassa. " Granger a hirdetésre jött és fogalma sincs hova sétált be."

"Mm érdekes vezessed be elém, ha aláírja a mágikus szerződést, két legyet ütünk egy csapásra, az enyém lesz örökre." Hangja a mondat végére halk ijesztő sziszegéssé változott. Majd lassan Lucius felé fordult és végig mérte szolgáját egy kemény pillantással. "Nem tűrök el hibákat Lucius, a lányt akarom, és ha nem sikerül te fogsz fizetni érte. Remélem elég tisztán, fejeztem ki magam, fiatal barátom." Lucius önkéntelenül is nyelt egyet, nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr beváltja ígéretét. Lehet, hogy kicsi Sev belopta magát, valahogy Voldemort jéghideg szívébe, de ez a világ többi része számára nem jelent túl nagy változást.

Tisztelettudóan meghajolt, majd felállt és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Hermione besétált, mikor szólították észre se véve a fintort Lucius arcán, amikor az kinyitotta neki az ajtót. Szeme sarkából kíváncsian fürkészte a környezetét. Kicsit ódon háznak tűnt, ami sok-sok generációt már kiszolgált, de még mindig büszke és gyönyörű volt. A bútorzata mind egytől egyig, patinás darabok voltak szebbnél szebb faragásokkal díszítve. A légkör pedig sugározta az erőt. Az érzés ahogy belépett kicsit hasonlított arra mikor először lépte át Roxfort kapuját, de valahogy mégis más volt. Hermione kicsit megborzongott, de mikor egy kis hanga fejében azt súgta, hogy ez pont egy olyan ház ahol hatalmas könyvtár is lehet, felvidult az arca és felnézett a vendéglátójára. A férfi, aki fogadta és hellyel kínálta szimpatikusnak tűnt első ránézésre, bár szigorúnak is ugyanakkor.

Pár másodpercig senki se szólalt meg. Hermione nem akarta megzavarni a leendő munkaadójának a gondolatait, ha minden jól megy tette hozzá magában, nehogy rontson az esélyein. Inkább körbenézett és a tekintete megakadt egy alvó kisfiún. Angyalian nézett ki bár szegény macskát kicsit szorosan ölelte magához. Hermione nem tudta mit tegyen nem akart tolakodónak tűnni, de azt se nézheti végig, amíg szegény pára megfullad és a gyereket se ártana betakarni, még megfázik.

Voldemort annyira elgondolkodott mikor meglátta a lányt, hogy észre se vette a lány belső vitáját. Pedig nagyon jól tud olvasni a jelekben, tudja, ha valaki ideges és, ami a legfontosabb tudja, ha valaki hazudik. De most más kötötte le figyelmét. Mikor belépett a kis sárvérű boszorkány nem hitt a szemének. Természetesen egyáltalán nem olyan indítatásból, mint Lucius. Az akit most látott maga előtt már nem volt gyerek, szemei elárulták hogy már nem azzal jóhiszemű ártatlansággal néz a világra mit pár évvel ezelőtt. Ami azt jelenti hogy talán Potter se az a gyerek többé akinek eddig hitte. Ez új fénybe helyezi a dolgokat, és talán van is egy új feladata a legifjabb Malfoy számára. Hiszen meg kell ismerned ellenségeidet, hogy uralkodj felettük.

Töprengéséből halk motoszkálás riasztotta fel és mikor felnézett a lány már nem volt a szemközti széken, hanem Severus felé hajolt.

"Maga meg mit csinál?" Kérdezte Voldemort kicsit erélyesebben mit akarta.

A lány megfordult és a kezében volt a macska, aki láthatólag hálásvolt a megmentőjének és a kis testre a kanapén pedig takaró került. Egy kis simogatásért cserébe Severus, pedig észre se vette a veszteséget.

Hermione hangja enyhén megremegett, de azért válaszolt:

"Elnézést nem akartam megzavarni csak…"

Nem volt rá szükség, hogy befejezze, a mondatott, mivel a Lord Voldemort, alias Mr. Gibons a ház ura és jelenlegi szerepe ebben a kis drámában, felemelte kezét, hogy megállítsa a lány magyarázkodását és vonása, is, ellágyultak mikor rájött mi is történt.

"Kérem, üljön le Miss…"

"Miss Granger, uram" válaszolta Hermione tisztelettudóan.

"Nos, Miss Granger szemmel láthatóan jól bánik a gyerekekkel, és bevallom eddig maga a legígéretesebb jelölt, de szeretnék többet tudni önről és majd ön is kérdezhet természetesen." Mondta mindezt a legmegnyerőbb hangján.

"Igen Uram, kérdezzen bármit."

"Először is milyen családból származik?"

Hermione hirtelen idegesebb lett, mint valaha. Természetesen számított erre a kérdésre, de miért pont ez az első kérdés? Csak egy kis szerencse túl nagy kérés lenne a sorstól? De összeszedte magát, és mivel már így is túl sokáig húzta a válaszadást, úgy gondolta a legjobb, ha az igazat mondja. Nem mintha szégyellné a származását, csak érezte, hogy ezen sok minden múlhat.

"A szüleim muglik, tudomásom szerint én vagyok az első boszorkány a családban."

"Szükségtelen hogy ilyen ideges legye kisasszony… jó magam is _vegyes _családból származom" – ismerte be Voldemort életében először, de a cél szentesíti az eszközt, nem lenne jó, ha megijedne a lány. Jelenléte Voldemort foglyaként sokat jelenthet a nemsokára teljesen kibontakozó háborúban.

Voldemort kicsit elgondolkodott, majd folytatta a kérdezősködést, "Ha nem tolakodó kérdésem, miért volna szüksége az állásra?"

"Idén végeztem Roxfortban, és az egyetemen szeretném tovább folytatni tanulmányaimat, mivel szüleim röviddel ezelőtt elhaláloztak, így magamnak kell állnia az oktatásom finanszírozását. És egy barátom javasolta hogy az én tudásommal a legjobban lenne, ha nevelő vagy felvigyázónőként dolgoznék. Elismerem nincs túl sok tapasztalatom gyerekekkel, főleg nem az ön fia korabeliekkel de remélem ez nem lesz probléma és Ön alkalmazni fog." Hadarta végig egy lélegzettel. A beszélgetés igy folytatódott, esett szó még a Hermione általválasztott tantárgyról. A beszélgetés közben Hermione teljesen felszabadult. Titkon Voldemort élvezettel tanulmányozta a vele szemben ülő fiatalnőt. Emlékezett, amikor Severus úgy írta le a lányt mint egy kis "minden tudó". Igen ez a lány kiváló lesz Severus tanítójaként.

Voldemort elmondta, hogy nem csak nevelőnőt, hanem tanítónőt is keres a fia mellé. Hermione, pedig örömmel áll a kihívás elé, hiszen mindig is szeretett magyarázni. Sikerült megállapodniuk abban is, hogy félév kezdéséig ott fog lakni a családdal és kap majd egy szobát a gyerekszoba mellett és használhatja a könyvtárat is. A fizetés, pedig több volt, mint amire számított.

Hermione a szíve szerint már csak egy dolgot kérdezne, mégpedig, hogy mikor kezdhet, de az évek folyamán megtanulta, hogy jobb, ha óvatos, így ő is feltett egy pár kérdést.

"Igazán rendes gyereknek látszik, olyan békésen alszik." Mondta Hermione.

'Igen, hála az előrelátásomnak és egy kevés kis altatónak a csokiban' gondolta Voldemort.

"Valóban nagyon jó gyerek általában, de rengeteg az energiája és én nagyon elfoglalt vagyok. Egy nagyszabású üzleti tervnek lassan a végére érünk, és most nem tudok úgy foglalkozni a fiammal, ahogy kellene. " válaszolta Voldemort és mindezt, rezzenéstelen arccal. Az igazi művészet hogy tulajdonképpen még hazudnia se kell, nagyon, csupán más fényben feltüntetni az igazságot. Ez az egyik leghasznosabb tulajdonsága és úgy látszik Severus is örökölte ezt.

Hermione valahol elkönyvelte magában, hogy Mr Gibons bizonyára sikeres üzletember és így fel se merült benne hogy a halálfalókhoz bármi köze lehet, főleg mióta megtudta hogy a férfi is félvér. Hiszen a Halálfalók nem állnak szóba egy félvérrel, úgyhogy nincs veszély. Csak egy apró dolgot hagyott kia számításból, Tom Riddlet magát.

Hermione kérdései a kisfiú felé irányultak, kíváncsi volt hogy eddig milyen képességeket mutatott a gyerek.

"És mm… a gyermekét, milyen téren szeretné felkészíteni? Szeretném tudni hogy milyen képességei vannak, mi az amiben tehetséget mutat?"

"Démian igazán tehetséges a korához képest, elsősorban átváltoztatásban mutatta meg tehetségét és néhány átokban"

Eszébe jutott Nagini plüss kígyóként, és az a pár szerencsétlen Halálfalója akire eddig rá bizta a a fiút. Egyik katasztrófa követte a másikat a Halálfalók számára. Szeme sarkából látta ahogy Lucius is grimaszol a saját emlékeire visszagondolva.

Először nem voltak benne biztosak hogy mi okozza az apróbb baleseteket, szegény Bella járt eddig a legrosszabbul, akit megtámadott a saját ebédje. Mindenki hálás volt hogy Bella nem valami veszélyesebbet evett, csak sült rákot.

Persze ott volt az az incidens Féregfarkkal, és nem csak az, amikor megégett. Öt üldözi a balsors Severus képében.

És persze Lucius, neki egészen jól állt a lilás hajszín, de a zöld se volt rossz. Gondolta magában Voldemort. Elég komikus volt, amikor Lucius minden méltóságát megőrizve próbált elkapni Severust.

Halk torokköszörülés hozta vissza jelenbe emlékeiből.

"Azt hiszem mindent, tisztáztunk." Mondta miközben a Granger felé fordult. "Ha akarja akár most is aláírhatja a szerződést." És ezzel előhúzott egy pergamen lapot varázsló köpenye zsebéből és Hermione felé nyújtotta.

"Átolvasnám előtte, remélem nem haragszik." Válaszolta a lány, egy apró mosollyal az arcán, ahogy átvette a szerződést. Annyira elmerült az iratban hogy nem látta afelé irányuló ördögi mosolyt, ahogy aláírta végül is a szerződést.

Hirtelen egy húzást érzett a hasánál és a szoba pörögni látszott. már érzett hasonlót, amikor a zsupsz-kulcsot használta. Rémülten felnézett hogy megkérdezze mi történt és elállt a lélegzete előtt-e ált a varázsló világ réme Lord Voldemort személyesen, ahogy fejét az ajtó irányába kapta épp látta ahogy a komornyik arcvonásai Lucius Malfoy vonásaivá változnak.

Fehér fény csapott ki Malfoy pálcájából, ami egyenesen felé tartott és el is találta. Hirtelen minden elsötétedett és mély álomba merült

Voldemort a székbe roskadt fiatal nőt figyelte, majd Luciushoz fordult hangja parancsolóan csengett.

"Vidd a lányt a szobájába és légy vendégszerető."

Lucius mosolya szélesebb lett és szemében újra az misztikus fény ült ahogy válaszolt." Természetesen mesterem."

Amikor már félig kint volt a szobából a pálcáját Hermionére irányította. "Mobilocorpus" és ezzel kilebegtette a folyosóra.


End file.
